


The Taste of You Keeps Me Breathing

by zaynmalik



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Sexual Content, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-18 19:26:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaynmalik/pseuds/zaynmalik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam Payne is a good guy, everyone says that. So what happens when one bad (but yet, oh so good) decision leaves him questioning his whole life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever chaptered fic, yey :)

"Can I buy you a drink?" Liam shouted drunkenly into the ear of the dark haired guy leaning against the bar. The darker face turned to Liam, a slow smirk spreading across his cheeks "Sex on the Beach would be great, thanks." He said with a wink. Normally a statement like that would have Liam blushing, even if it was said by his longtime girlfriend Danielle, but once alcohol entered his system, a whole new side to him appeared and his conservative nature was instantly forgotten. The bartender headed over to Liam expectantly.

"Can I get two Sex on the Beach’s?" he asked, slurring over his words slightly. 

"Coming right up," the bartender said with a grin. 

Liam sidled over to the dark haired man, watching as his smile widened the closer Liam got. "Got a pretty name to go with that pretty face?" Liam asked as conversationally as if he'd just enquired about his favorite color. 

"Name's Zayn, mate. And yours? Something cute to match your cute puppy face?" Zayn replied with an easy laugh. Liam's hand immediately found its way to Zayn's hip and he used that to pull himself closer to Zayn.

"You can call me Liam, and let’s see how cute you think I am by the end of tonight" he whispered dirtily, growling slightly at the end. 

Zayn quickly pecked Liam's jaw and replied with a quick "Looking forward to it, babe." And oh! Was that Zayn's hand that just grabbed his crotch? Liam looked down at the long, thin fingers still lingering on the front of his jeans, the sight making his cock twitch with interest. 

"Sorry to interrupt this little love fest lads, here's ya drinks," the bartender said loudly, sliding their two tall glasses down to where the two were sitting, contemplating their next moves. In one swig, Liam downed his whole drink, while Zayn instead chose to rub small circles into Liam’s hips with deft fingers, ignoring the fizzing concoction on the counter top.   
Liam motioned towards Zayn's drink with his chin, indicating its presence to Zayn, who, without Liam's signal, would have remained oblivious to this fact. "Quicker you finish, the quicker we can leave, right?" 

That's all the persuasion Zayn needed to finish his drink. Licking his lips sultrily, he asked, "Where to now, babe?"

Liam grabbed Zayn's hand and pulled him through the masses of sweaty bodies on the dance floor. As they exited the pub, the cold night air hit their faces with a sudden blast, immediately sobering them slightly. Was Liam really about to do this? Was he about to cheat on his beautiful girlfriend, Danielle, who was out of town for the week? Liam's thoughts hit him like a speeding train and he was poised to run away when Zayn revealed that beautiful smirk, "You think too much. Just let yourself go. YOLO, that's the motto right?" he said with a cheesy grin before reaching up to nip at Liam's lips. And in that moment, all of Liam's doubts vanished, because Zayn's lips... Zayn's lips were on his, and they were magical. Zayn's lips were soft and pliant, and Liam swore he could taste fresh strawberry. Zayn seemed perfectly content to just knead at Liam's lips, so Liam knew it was up to him to turn it up a notch. Using his tongue, he gently prised Zayn's lips open and he was rewarded with Zayn pulling himself closer, their bodies flush against one another. Since the kiss had deepened, Liam realised he could taste cigarettes and harder alcohol beyond the strawberry.. When Zayn jammed his thigh between Liam's legs to create more friction, it was then Liam knew it was time to move this away from the dingy club and to somewhere more comfortable. "We could, you know, uh, my place isn't far," Liam panted out, his breath short and lips swollen from kisses  
.   
"Lead the way captain," Zayn said by way of answer, placing a small kiss on the birthmark that sat on the base of Liam's throat.

They'd scarcely walked inside when Liam pinned Zayn's hands above his head, kissing his nose as he did so. "Leeeyum, that's not fair" Zayn groaned, as Liam deliberately kept a gap between their bodies. Liam grinned teasingly, knowing full well how unfair he was being. He didn't want this to be over before it had barely started. His fingers skirted up Zayn's thin body, brushing against his ribs before reaching up to tweak a nipple. "Liam, please," Zayn whispered desperately, his breath ghosting on Liam's face as he rutted against the empty space where Liam should have been. 

"Eager, aren't we?" Liam said with an appreciative hum. In desperate need of more contact, Zayn's fingers found themselves scrabbling to get in Liam's pants.. Liam swatted away Zayn's overeager hands before leading him to his bedroom, an action that only increased the growing bulge in Zayn's already too-tight pants.

"Sit," Liam demanded, gesturing towards the bed. Zayn, being in no position to argue, went one better, and pulled off his flimsy black t-shirt while sprawling his body across the sheets. Liam eagerly drank in the sight of the tanned, tattooed skin of the man in front of him. 

"See something you like?" Zayn asked, his smirk back. The lust evident in Liam's darkened eyes had Zayn feeling even more exposed. The way they raked across his naked torso had him ready to come right then. "Come on Li, help me out, can't deal with this on my-" and already Zayn was palming himself through his jeans, head thrown back in ecstasy and skin slick with a sweaty sheen. That was all the convincing Liam needed.

With a new-found confidence, Liam wriggled onto the bed, pulling Zayn's hips against his. "T-too many clothes," Zayn panted, his lips on Liam's clavicle and fingers already working on undoing the buttons on Liam's shirt. Once Liam's shirt had been discarded, Zayn scrambled onto Liam's lap, his slim thighs holding Liam securely in place. Liam struggled to stifle a laugh as Zayn's dark hair tickled his chin, the dark-haired boy already fumbling with Liam's belt buckle. Zayn's skilful tongue traced intricate patterns down Liam's neck, over the broad planes of his chest and across his abs. The grin he gave Liam as he nestled in the spread of his legs could only be described as enticingly filthy. Zayn peppered quick kisses on Liam's hipbones before using his teeth to drag down Liam's fly. 

"Get on with it, please," Liam begged impatiently. 

Zayn nosed Liam's happy trail, hands finding their way into Liam's belt loops. He pulled them down with a quick tug, exposing his tented boxers. Another quick tug had Liam's pants and boxers pooled around his ankles, leaving him naked for the most part.

The cold air hitting his cock was the first sensation Liam was aware of. The next was Zayn's full lips kissing the tip and gently tonguing at the slit. "Can you take it?" Liam murmured. 

"Watch this," Zayn replied with a playful grin. With no trouble at all, Zayn took Liam fully in. Cheeks hollowed, dark lashes splayed and hair damp with sweat, Liam was sure he'd never seen anything so beautiful. He moaned obscenely, the warm wetness of his lover's mouth against his swollen cock had him almost unravelled. Liam thrust up desperately, wanting to feel what else Zayn's tongue could do. Zayn reciprocated, pushing Liam down with enough force to leave finger shaped bruises against his hips. Not that Liam really minded, he was too distracted by the skillful maneuvers being performed on his organ that were sending fireworks to his lower belly and through his ribcage. A flick of Zayn's tongue against a thick vein was what did it.

"Gonna c-come Zayn," and Zayn quickly pulled off. Then Liam was seeing stars as he released several times onto his stomach.

"You were meant to fuck me first," Zayn whispered dirtily into Liam's ear, nibbling at his earlobe, and fuck, Liam could feel all the blood in his body rushing southward, bringing his member to attention once again.

Zayn quickly shucked out of his jeans before, tantalisingly slowly, he pulled his Spiderman printed boxers off. He crawled onto Liam's naked form, grinding their stiff cocks together. Liam let out a loud moan at the sudden contact on his already sensitive area. Zayn took this as an opportunity to thrust his tongue into Liam 's mouth again, something that Liam was only too keen to receive.

Liam flipped Zayn over, so he hovered on top of the darker male. Zayn bucked up, searching for more contact and as Liam ground into Zayn’s slim hips, Zayn moaned brokenly, “Please, I-I’m not gonna last much longer.” His head lolled as he panted desperately and Liam took that as his cue to find the necessary items for the next step in their contact. As Liam went to fumble through his drawers for a condom and lube, Zayn remained on the bed, watching him through heavy-lidded eyes, jerking himself off as he did. "So eager aren't you? So desperate for me to fill you up," Liam crooned as he pushed Zayn’s matted hair of his forehead. “You look so beautiful, all fucked out and we haven’t even started yet.” Liam whispered he coated his fingers with lube. “C’mon Li, hurry it up,” Zayn begged. 

“What’s the magic word?” Liam taunted as he settled himself in between Zayn’s legs. 

“Please, Liam, I need you, just-, please fuck me!” Zayn pleaded. Liam watched Zayn’s face contort in to a wince as he pushed his first finger against Zayn’s entrance. “Curl it, just a little bi- YES!” 

Liam knew he was doing something right, judging by the way Zayn’s head was thrown back and the loud moans that were flooding Liam’s ears. Yeah, Liam was definitely doing something right. Adding a second finger, Liam had Zayn bucking up into the air and reaching for his cock, hard and heavy against his abdomen. 

“No!” Liam commanded, batting Zayn’s hand away. 

“Leeeyum, I’m not gonna last, get on with it, please!” Zayn begged. Knowing he wouldn’t last much longer either, Liam grabbed a condom from the bedside table and pulled it on hurriedly. A quick thrust had Liam buried to the hilt and Zayn’s hips arching up to meet his.  
"Harder Leeyum!" Zayn coaxed desperately. 

"Wait 'til you see how hard I go" Liam panted out between thrusts. The way their hips slammed together, it was like there was a drum keeping them constantly in time, neither of them breaking the rhythm, neither of them faltering. Just slick, sweaty skin on skin. Just like he had said, Liam thrust harder into Zayn, until the other boy was scrabbling for purchase amongst the sheets. Using one hand for support, Liam positioned himself so he was lying almost parallel on top of Zayn. He pressed a light kiss to Zayn's bitten lips before just as quickly, he pulled away. Moaning loudly, Zayn reached for his neglected cock, feeling the pressure and knowing he’d come soon. “No, no, you’re coming just from my cock fucking you,” Liam demanded, voice husky from biting back any noises. Whimpering pathetically, Zayn used his now free hands to push his sweaty hair back off his forehead. 

“Come on baby, just a little bit more,” Zayn pleaded, hips canting up to meet Liam’s halfway. Liam’s lips hovered dangerously close to Zayns’s before he whispered, “Come for me baby,” and with one loud cry, Zayn released over his stomach. A few more thrusts on Liam’s part had him following suit. 

Boneless and completely fucked out, Liam knotted off the condom and tossed it aside before curling his arm up and around to spoon his debauched lover. “Stay?” he whispered, pressing a soft kiss against the fine hairs at the back of Zayn’s neck.   
A quiet “yeah” escaped Zayn’s lips and within seconds, he was asleep, snoring softly.

It’s only then that Liam realised, with a surprisingly small amount of guilt, that he had slept with someone male. Someone that was not his girlfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam Payne is a good guy, everyone says that. So what happens when one bad (but yet, oh so good) decision leaves him questioning his whole life.

The next day is a Saturday, Liam is sure of it. Saturdays mean laziness, sleeping in until good morning isn’t an appropriate greeting anymore. He knows most people abide by that Saturday code. That’s why it seemed odd that he was alone in bed before the sun had properly risen. Liam squinted against the mild light filtering through his blinds to see whether Zayn had fallen out of bed. The floor was empty of Zayn, and of his clothes. Humming quietly to himself, Liam grabbed a pair of pants, pulled them on and then padded into the kitchen for a cup of coffee. Except there was already someone in his kitchen, namely, Zayn, who was struggling to pull on his pants. Liam smirked, this was why he didn’t like skinny jeans, sure they looked good, but they sure looked like a pain in the ass to put back on. 

“What’s the hurry?” Liam asked, his voice still scratchy with sleep. Zayn looked up at him with wide deer-caught-in-headlight eyes. Zayn mumbled something incomprehensible. "Didn't quite catch that, sorry," Liam said, his curiosity building. Zayn swallowed deeply, yelled out "work" and then proceeded to run out of the apartment, only to be impeded by the locked gate. 

“I think you’re gonna need this,” Liam called, voice teasing as he reached for his keys which lay discarded on the table. Zayn turned back to face him grumpily. “Don’t know.. how’d you even... gimme that,” Zayn snapped, lunging for the keys. “Woah, wait, where’s work?” Liam asked, trying to stall Zayn. Not that he wanted Zayn to be late for work, he was just so curious about him, sure he’d slept with him, but in retrospect, Liam thought that he’d like to know a bit more about this dark-haired lad, just for.. future reference. Zayn gives him a long, hard look before spluttering out a quick “I don’t really see how it matters!” Shocked at Zayn’s sudden temper flare, Liam threw the keys in Zayn’s general direction. Turned out Zayn wasn’t a very good catch, with him missing by a fair distance. Liam lunged forward, picking up the keys with the ease Zayn had been trying for. "I'm just curious, honestly Zayn," Looking thoroughly disgruntled, Zayn pulled a business card out of his too-skinny jeans and threw it on the table. "Before you look at it, can you please let me leave?" Zayn pleaded. Liam obliged. As soon as the door had been opened, Zayn bolted. Liam gave a snort of derision before turning his attention back to the card on his table.   
It was bright, and had shiny gold text spelling out the title; "Fletcher's pleasure bringers". It took a good minute for Liam to work out that he had just read an excessively verbose description of a prostitute.  
That explains a lot, Liam thought bitterly. Of course he’d pick up a guy who makes a living from sex. Liam felt disappointed; last night had just been work for Zayn.   
His mopey attitude lasted a while, at least until he realised he wasn’t missing any money. His wallet had the same amount it did yesterday after he finished filling up his car, bar the money he spent on drinks last night, but apart from that, everything was there. No cards were missing either. Maybe Zayn had just wanted a casual fuck, and Liam looked like he’d give him that.

It had been 3 days since Liam slept with Zayn, and in that time, Zayn never left his mind. Having a shower, Liam visualised Zayn’s lips on his cock, writing report after report at work, he thought of Zayn’s debauched figure lying on his mattress, struggling to sleep at night, he imagined spooning Zayn, even things as mundane as locking the door had Liam nostalgic for that night with Zayn.

The third night of pining, Liam decided it was time to do something, and by something, he meant, calling up Fletcher’s and requesting the services of a one Zayn. Liam blushed furiously as he realised he didn’t even have a last name to go by, just that delicious, exotic first name. Zayn. 

Mustering up the courage to dial the number, finding the inner strength to press the dial button was a whole other situation. Four times Liam faltered before he actually got the phone ringing. 

"Hey honey, who, where and when?" A sleazy sounding man asked. Thankful that the colour staining his cheeks wasn't visible to the man over the phone, Liam stammered out who he was looking for. "Good for you sweetcheeks, now when and where do you want him?" Thinking that the sooner he saw Zayn again, the sooner he can resume life as normal, Liam asked for a booking for the evening of the next day. Sounding thoroughly unapologetic despite his words, the operator told him that Zayn had been booked out for a 21st birthday that night. For a "special show" he was told. Immediately, thoughts of Zayn putting on a private show just for him flooded Liam's mind.

Liam shook his head to clear the image from his mind and then dug his phone out from his pocket to check when Danielle was going to be away next. “How about next Friday afternoon?” he asked tentatively, not keen on getting a no again.

A lengthy pause from the other side of the phone line had his breath quickening until he hears the beautiful words “Just your luck, he had a cancellation for that time a couple of hours ago. You’re a lucky man Mr... what did you say your name was again?” the man asked suspiciously. “I didn’t but, uh, Payne, Liam Payne” he replied hurriedly. “Well then Mr Payne” and he can almost hear the smirk in his voice as he says his name “You’ve got yourself a date with Zayn Malik next Friday, treat him well, he’s an old favourite” the man said with a forced laugh. “I will, I will, and can you tell him to meet me at the Roast Bean at 3?” Liam asked earnestly. “Done and done sweetpea, thanks for making plans with Fletcher’s” and with that, he hung up.

Liam basked in the glow of organising a meeting with Zayn and also on accumulating his last name. Malik. It just added to the exotic allure.

But before his Friday plans could take place, he had to worry about Danielle and her coming home. She was coming back on Wednesday, he was seeing Zayn on Friday, he had two days to worry about his façade, about not letting any hints about what he had gotten up to while Danielle had been away.

She came back early on the Wednesday. She had been due back in the evening, Liam even made plans to pick her up from the airport. For that reason, he was considerably surprised to be woken by a face full of curls and an insistent finger poking at his side. 

“Liam.. Liam.. Liam, wake. UP!” Liam rolled onto his side, in his sleep-filled state, not registering who the voice belonged it. When Danielle took it upon herself to sit on him to gain his attention, well, that succeeded in waking him up.

“Dani, s’that you?” he mumbled blearily. “Yes, silly! I got an earlier flight, thought I’d suprise you” she replied. Liam didn’t even have to look at her to know she was smiling widely at him. He sat up groggily, holding her steady in his lap. “Consider me, very suprised,” his husky morning voice serving well as a seductive tone. His hands tightened around her waist ever so slightly as she leaned forward to capture his lips in a kiss. What seemed like it could be a nice start to an unnecessarily early morning quickly fell to pieces when Liam’s phone rang with a call from work. 

Giving Danielle his best I’m-so-sorry-I’ll-make-it-up-to-you-later face, he excused himself to take the call. The overly chipper voice of his boss Louis rang through the speakers. “Could you have not waited until the sun rose to call me?” Liam asked sarcastically. Louis’ insulted hmph was distinctly audible through the connection. “Right, right, sorry Lou, whatzup?” he asked, trying again, but the insincerity of the apology was missed by none. “You might wanna sound more excited, Patrick’s role as head honcho has been opened again, and guess who’s favourite to fill his role?” Louis asked excitedly. Liam knew the best thing to do was humor him. “I’m gonna go out on a limb, and guess.. copier boy Horan?” Liam asked jokingly. Louis’ response came in the form of a squeal “No! But did you see how good he looked in those pants last Thursday?” Liam sighed audibly, dealing with an over-excited Louis was never easy. “It’s you Liam, you’re the favourite!” Louis announced with great fanfare when Liam failed to guess further. “Oh wow, thanks for letting me know Lou, I appre-” but before Liam finished expressing his thanks, Louis was already interrupting with a “Ooh my favourite copy boy just texted me asking if I wanted to grab a coffee with him. I’ll see you round Liamo!” and he hung up.

Liam sighed deeply, the promotion that he’d been a shoo-in for ever since he and Louis’ boss started eating cat food was nearly his. If he got it, then he could probably organise “appointments” with Zayn at better locations. 

Shaking his head wildly, he thought of the curly-haired girl waiting for him back in his room. Considering she was his girlfriend, she should have been his first thought, but ever since Zayn came into the picture, she was stuck playing second fiddle to all Liam’s fantasies.

He swallowed deeply, knowing he couldn’t go back inside his room while thinking about all the methods he was going to employ to make sure Zayn screamed his name on Friday.

“I gotta get to work Dani, I’ll catch you later,” he said quickly, poking his head through the door before he headed off to start his day.

At work, Liam was greeted with a giant bear hug from Louis who wasted no time in filling him on exactly what transpired during his coffee date with “copier boy Horan” whose name was actually Niall. Liam had been nodding aimlessly through Louis’ story, too distracted by his own tumultuous situations, when Niall walked in, offering doughnuts to everyone. Within seconds, Louis was gone and feeding Niall a particularly sticky looking chocolate one.

Another of his coworkers, Harry, walked in, offering something vastly different to Niall. “Hey Liam! It’s my mate Nick’s birthday on the weekend, you remember him? He’s having a small get together and he wanted to know if you and Dani were interested. I think he took a liking to Danielle” Harry said, finishing with a wink. Liam knew he was only teasing, Nick was as gay as they come, and definitely not an easily forgotten presence. He’d been the party responsible for Liam’s first night of drinking. His forced a smile onto his face before promising Harry he’d tell Danielle and they’d do their best to be there.

Liam sighed internally, it couldn’t have been more than, what, 8 o’clock and already he was wishing for the day to be over. Funny Liam thought bitterly, every thought I’ve had since being with Zayn revolves around Zayn, and for all I know, he probably doesn’t even remember me. 

Friday couldn’t come fast enough. Either time was running slow, or the anticipation made the wait seem longer. He had his cover story for Danielle planned, nothing too specific, something about Friday drinks with the lads. His “appointment”, as he referred to it as, was at 3 o’clock, but the Roast Bean was a fair walk from his work. So at 2:30, he set off, ready for an afternoon delight.

The dark haired male was already downing a milkshake when Liam strode in, 5 minutes early he noted proudly. Liam debated his next move, tossing between wanting to sneak up on Zayn, or just planting himself down in the chair opposite, and letting his presence speak for itself. In the end, he chose the latter. The last thing he saw before he got sprayed with milkshake was Zayn’s wide eyes and his plump lips forming one word “Liam!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on tumblr too, twenty-foreplay.tumblr.com


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam Payne is a good guy, everyone says that. So what happens when one bad (but yet, oh so good) decision leaves him questioning his whole life.

Zayn had the same wide-eyed look he had when Liam caught him trying to leave without saying bye the morning after their night together. “Were you expecting someone else?” Liam asked, the remnants of Zayn’s milkshake still dripping down his face. Zayn’s look of shock didn’t fade. “Didn’t click, I guess,” Zayn said, a red tint staining his cheeks. “What do you say we set off, and then I can get cleaned up,” Liam suggested, gesturing down at what was once a blue button down shirt but now resembled something far less neat. Zayn nodded eagerly, mentally planning how he could use the spilled milkshake to make it an even better experience.  
“Are we going to your place again?” Zayn asked, his confident attitude returning with each step. “Can’t today babe, my girlfriend’s home,” Liam answered. Zayn stiffened, he hadn’t really entertained the thought of Liam being a taken man. He sure hadn’t seemed that way when he was thrusting into Zayn last week or when he was testing his gag reflex. He shook himself mentally, of course a guy as charming and attractive as Liam had a girlfriend.“So, then, where to?” he asked, trying to keep his voice from betraying his confusion. The corner of Liam’s mouth quirked up into a half smile. “Thought I’d do one better than last time, got us a hotel room for the afternoon. And I can probably have a shower and get out of these milkshakey clothes,” Liam said with a laugh.

Zayn’s arms hung awkwardly at his sides during the short walk to the hotel. He was dying to to reach out and clasp Liam’s hands, see if they were as big as he remembered, see if the contrast of their skintones was as vast as he remembered, see if Liam’s hands might close over his.

Zayn let out a gasp when he walked into the suite. Liam did not do things by halves. Crisp white sheets adorned the bed, and a large door led off onto one of the fanciest en suites he’d ever seen. “So how’d you want to do this?” Liam asked, voice low with seduction. “How about you get out of those dirty clothes and then we can improvise” Zayn suggested with a cheeky wink, determined to still make the most of this. Liam pulled him in for a deep kiss, thrusting his tongue into Zayn’s mouth. He could taste the strawberry milkshakes, and undertones of something harsher, most likely nicotine.

 

Liam pulled his jacket off, tossed it just outside the bathroom door then headed off to clean up, leaving Zayn alone with the bed. “Check the pockets, might find something you like,” Liam called from the bathroom. Zayn hastily scrambled onto the floor, determined to find this something he’d like. The pockets appear empty, except “Gum? Really Liam?” Zayn said, confused. “Check the inside left pocket, and then get to it” Zayn could hear the suggestive tone in Liam’s voice and when his search of the pocket revealed a travel sized bottle of lube, he couldn’t help but laugh. “Prepared for anything, eh Liam?” Zayn called out, amused by his find. “Oi, don’t be taking too long, I’m paying $850 an hour for you!” Liam replied. Zayn was brought back to the reality of the situation from that statement, Liam didn’t call him here because he wanted to see him, Liam called him here because he wanted a good fuck.”That’s your job remember, giving people good fucks” and so, to help Liam out and also because Liam basically insinuated that he wanted Zayn to do this, he pulled off his clothes and settled himself on the bed, lube in one hand, complimentary condom from the hotel in the other. 

Given the fact that he gives or gets fucks on a regular basis, it had been a while since he last pleasured himself, but having his fingers coated in lube, and two of them desperately scissoring himself in preparation for Liam, that is a sensation that he regrets not having experienced more frequently. Zayn bit is lip heavily to avoid making any sound, he didn’t want Liam hearing him before he saw him.

And when Liam strode out of the bathroom in nothing but his bright red boxers, he was met with the sight of Zayn’s hips canting off the bed and his fingers delved deeper. Liam gave a low groan of pleasure. “Someone clearly couldn’t wait” Liam asked, edging closer to the bed. “Like… this wasn’t… your plan… all along” Zayn panted, his breath coming out in short gasps. “Smart, aren’t you?” Liam asked with a smirk. He sat himself down on the edge of the bed, in between Zayn’s bent legs. Zayn removed his fingers and scooted down towards Liam. Much to his suprise, Liam pushed him away. The darker haired boy raised his eyebrows and Liam replied with “I want to watch”, a reply that surprised himself. Liam knew this was wrong in so many ways, but when Zayn was literally begging to be touched, he knew he had no chance at resisting him. 

“Don’t forget… you’re paying… by the hour here…” Zayn reminded Liam, chest heaving. “But you’re just so goddamn beautiful,” Liam whispered, trailing his fingers up Zayn’s left leg. “Pervert,” Zayn teased, trying hard not to show Liam how much he was enjoying this. “I wanted to see you on Wednesday, but do you know what happened? I called up, and apparently you’d been hired out for a “special show”. Do you know what I thought when I heard that?” Liam asked, pausing dramatically for effect. Zayn shook his head violently, he could feel his orgasm building in the pit of his stomach, and didn’t trust himself to speak. “I thought that when I saw you next, I was gonna ask you to give me a special show of my own. Looks like you knew my plan without me telling you” Liam told Zayn. He climbed over the tangled sheets at the bottom of the bed, on the top of the darker lad and pressed a chaste kiss to Zayn’s bitten lips. “You’re not allowed to do that,” Zayn told Liam with all the seriousness he could muster in his current situation. “Who’s gonna stop me?” Liam asked with a smirk. “Definitely not me” Zayn replied, cupping his hands around Liam’s neck and pulling him in for a kiss.

Zayn nipped at Liam’s lips delicately, his fingers tangling themselves in the short curls at the nape of Liam’s neck. Using his tongue, Zayn gently prised Liam’s lips apart, deepening the kiss. He licked into Liam mouth, behind his teeth, he discovered, was a sensitive point for Liam, with the brown-haired boy quivering at Zayn’s touch. It was a slow and lazy kiss, heated and passionate, the kind of kiss Liam wanted to sink into and wrap around himself. The slow rolls of Zayn’s hips brought Liam’s attention back to the issue at hand, namely, Zayn’s erection still pressing hard and insistent against his hip.

Zayn made no moves to finish himself off, only rutting against Liam to create the friction he wanted. Liam pulled back reluctantly. Judging by Zayn’s whine, he missed the contact too. Liam gave his hard cock a few absent minded strokes, enjoying the way Zayn’s gaze immediately changed from needy to aroused. “Are you ready?” Liam crooned. Zayn nodded erratically as he gently prised Zayn’s clenched fingers apart to pull out the condom he had been holding. Liam tore the packet open with his teeth and rolled on the condom quickly. He took a deep breath, hesitating for a moment as he pictured Danielle’s face. Stupid, Zayn’s waiting for you and you’re thinking about Danielle? Zayn’s heavily lidded eyes rolled back into his head as Liam pushed in with one long thrust.

Liam paused, buried balls deep, taking in the pure ecstasy etched upon Zayn’s face. His jaw hung slack and his lashes fluttered rapidly and Liam couldn’t help himself when he reached out to trace one of the many tattooes permanently marked into Zayn’s skin. Zayn’s skin was burning underneath Liam’s cool fingers. An Arabic one on Zayn’s chest caught his eye. “What’s it mean?” Liam asked, cold fingers following the curves of the character. Zayn’s opened his eyes slowly “You choose now to ask me about my tattoos, when you’re already inside me?” Zayn asked with a strained but teasing smile. A wave of shock crossed Liam’s face. “Crap, I’m so sorry, am I hurting you?” Liam asked, worry visible on his face. Zayn slid a soothing hand up Liam’s thigh, stopping at his hip, to gently stroke the skin there. “It’s ok Liam, just relax, and please, move!” Liam gave Zayn another long look before pulling out and pushing himself back in. Zayn let out a groan of pure pleasure. He spread his legs wider to give Liam more space, one curling around Liam’s muscular waist. 

Liam pushed and pulled relentlessly and Zayn unceasingly arched up to meet his thrusts. His wide palms coursed up and down Zayn’s slim torso, applying pressure every now and then to create marks that he hoped would last a while. His calloused fingers gently pulled at Zayn’s right nipple, rubbing the nub between two fingers until it was hard, then Liam lavished the same treatment on the other. “You know that’s meant to be my job, right? To make you feel good?” Zayn asked Liam as the brown haired boys dipped to place a kiss at the hollow of Zayn’s collarbone. “Can’t help it, you just look too good,” Liam whispered against Zayn’s throat. Liam’s choice words, and hot breath on Zayn’s neck was almost enough to send Zayn over the edge. But it’s not enough. Zayn reached down to pump his straining erection only to have Liam knock his hands away. “Let me,” Liam offered, his voice deliciously husky. Zayn nodded, desperate to come at this point. Liam’s strokes were slow and languid, nothing compared to his powerful thrusts. Liam’s thrusts got increasingly erratic, falling in and out of rhythm. A flick of Liam’s thumb against the slit had Zayn moaning brokenly as he released all over his chest. The sight of Zayn post-orgasm has Liam shooting off into the condom. Still buried inside Zayn, Liam traces the patterns splattered onto Zayn’s chest. 

“Jesus, if everyone fucked as hard as you do, my job would be incredible,” Zayn muttered, still coming down from his post-coital high. Liam sighed slightly and pulled out of his thoroughly fucked-out partner. Liam pulled of the condom, tied it and threw it into the wastepaper basket by the bed. He then made off to the adjoining bathroom and grabbed a towel, dampened it slightly and then returned back to Zayn, who was still trying to find the energy to open his eyes. He gently wiped the cloth over Zayn’s sticky torso, trying not to think of it as cleaning up the evidence of their steamy tryst. The contented mewls Zayn made as the cloth cleaned him off reminded Liam of a puppy getting it’s belly rubbed. But despite the softer side that came out after sex, Liam knew already that Zayn had many sides to him and he couldn’t help but wonder if he’d get the chance to witness the other sides. Liam smirked down at Zayn, an idea forming, a bad idea, one that involved lying and sneaking around, but an idea nonetheless. “Maybe I should make more bookings with you, how about that?” he offered with a lewd grin. “Liam, don’t you dare start making sexual suggestions now, because this,” Zayn said, gesturing down to his exhausted cock “cannot take any more of your tough stuff today,” Liam grinned, in Zayn speak, that sounded something like not today, but yes another time. Liam watched as Zayn’s breathing grew more even and as he slowly fell asleep, he tried his best to resist temptation and not fall asleep too, but after the vigorous prior activities, he couldn’t help himself, curling up next to Zayn and nodding off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow, I keep forgetting I have an account here, haven't updated in a bit, many apologies.

The sound of his phone ringing insistently was what woke Liam up from his sleep. Zayn squirming against his chest to block out the sound was enough convincing for Liam to get up and turn it off. He untangled himself from Zayn’s tanned limbs, cursing under his breath as he did so. As he walked over to where his jacket was still lying from before, he could hear Zayn’s soft whimpers at the loss of contact. The phone stopped ringing before he could answer it but a quick swipe of the screen revealed 13 missed calls and 24 messages. Liam’s eyes widened, after registering all the failed attempts of people’s attempts to contact him, he noticed the time display, 11:43pm. That explained all the missed calls. He should have been home by 6, at the latest. Danielle was not going to be happy. And neither would Zayn if he woke to an empty bed, the piteous noises he made every time Liam broke away were proof enough of that. But Danielle was his girlfriend, he made a commitment to her. And so Liam quickly dressed himself and ran out the door, without so much as a glance to the dark-haired boy, who was still sleeping.

“LIAM. IT’S MIDNIGHT. WHERE THE FLYING FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN?” Liam had expected Danielle to be waiting for him, but he hadn’t expected her to have pulled up a chair behind the door. “Hi honey,” he tried, smiling weakly. Danielle didn’t waver. “So, where have you been?” she persisted. Liam’s hand reached up to scratch the nape of his neck, trying desperately to come up with an answer that wouldn’t make her hate him for all of eternity. Danielle sniffed the air around Liam suspiciously. “And why do you smell like sex?” she pushed, determined to get an answer. “I was at the pub, with Lou and his latest squeeze, remember Niall, the copier boy? Yeah, literally Lou’s squeeze, them two were going at it like rabbits. That’s probably what you can smell…” he trailed off. Danielle looked like she didn’t fully believe him, but her face softened dramatically. “Poor baby, third-wheeling on a Friday night,” she crooned into his neck. Liam relaxed into her waiting arms. She doesn’t know, she doesn’t know, she doesn’t know. Liam repeated it like a mantra until he had convinced himself that it was true, that Danielle wasn’t just trying to butter him up.”Why don’t you get cleaned up then come on up to bed?” she offered. Liam nodded sharply and immediately set off for a hot shower.

Danielle was already asleep when he emerged, still damp, from the bathroom. He pulled on an old tshirt and climbed into bed next to her. As her position shifted to curl up to him more, Liam did his best to ignore the memories of a certain someone else who liked cuddles as they slept. Just as he was about to fall asleep, he realised his wallet was still on the bedside table back at the hotel with Zayn but the thought drifted from his mind as he drifted off to sleep.

Zayn was never one who could sleep through the night. If he hadn’t entertained a customer the night before, he usually woke up in the early hours of the morning, made himself a cup of tea, then went back to bed. The morning after a customer usually led to him sleeping in. The next morning was no exception. He finally shook himself awake at 9 upon realising that work started an hour ago. The boss-man was not going to be happy about this.

Liam woke up to a faceful of Danielle’s curls. They smelt sweet, but what he had been hoping for was something a bit more pungent, like maybe cigarette smoke, and though he didn’t want to admit it to himself yet, he had been wanting to see tanned, tattooed limbs wrapped around him when he awoke.

“Good morning baby,” Danielle whispered into his bare chest. Liam didn’t want to wake up. He knew that waking up meant returning to the lie he had created. Yet the more he thought about it, the more content he was to live through it if it meant he got to see Zayn again. Danielle’s cold fingers crawled up over his torso and back down over his ribs, tucking neatly into his sides. “Wanna go out for breakfast today, babe?” she asked with a lazy smile. Liam nodded vaguely. As soon as Liam gave his confirmation, Danielle bounded out of bed and skittered around their bedroom to get ready.

She had been waiting for 10 minutes when he finally decided to drag himself out of bed. Danielle looked overly chipper considering it was early on a Saturday morning and she had only slept after midnight. Liam stumbled downstairs blearily, dressed decently enough to leave the house, Danielle deemed.

The harsh early morning light left Liam squinting for a good 5 minutes. By then they had already reached a road that Liam recalled taking on his way home yesterday and a familiar looking dark-haired male was running haphazardly across the footpath. Their eyes locked for the briefest of seconds, but that was enough for Liam to see the hurt in Zayn’s eyes.

Was it because he left early? Or because he was with Danielle? Liam had no idea. But he tried his best to push the thought out of his mind. He succeeded in that while devouring a big breakfast and while making meaningless small talk with Danielle. But when it came to paying the bill, he came up empty, in more than one sense.

His wallet should have been in his pocket, but as he desperately slapped his pants, trying to find the missing leather but it was to no avail. Liam felt Danielle’s eyes narrowing as he tried frantically to find it. “Here, I’ll get it,” she snapped after minutes of watching him fail abysmally.

Then it dawned on Liam, last night at the hotel, Zayn, his jacket. Oh. It all made sense now. He hoped Zayn had the good sense to take his wallet with him when he left the hotel in the morning.

The walk home was tense, all Liam’s attempts to hold Danielle’s hand resulted in her jerking away and walking firmly forward. The only words she said to him were “You better find it before Grimmy’s party tonight”. Liam could only find it in himself to nod meekly, knowing better than to seek a fight.

Liam contemplated going back to the hotel to see if Zayn had left his wallet there or calling the company and seeing if he could scrounge Zayn’s number off them so he could call and find out what fate his wallet had been resigned to. He eventually decided on the former and like before, it took him a while to muster to up the courage to hit the dial button. “H-hello?” he stuttered, hearing someone pick up but remain silent. “Who, when and where sunshine?” the same sleazy voice from before asked. “U-um, I’m not calling for an appointment, I was hoping I could talk to Zayn Malik?” he said, the name sounding unfamiliar rolling off his tongue. The voice on the other side paused upon hearing his request. “Ok, gimme a second,” the man said roughly. Liam waited with bated breath. “Hello?” Zayn’s soft voice asked timidly. “It’s me, uh, Liam, you kn-” “Yeah, yeah, Liam from last night, I know, what’s up?” Zayn cut in. Liam couldn’t help but notice how soft Zayn sounded and how every breath sounded like a physical labour. “I-is everything OK, you sound a bit um…” Liam trailed off, struggling to find the one particular word that fit what Zayn sounded like. “I’m fine, just, tired..Now what’s up?” he asked again. “Right, so, I think I might have left my wallet at the hotel last night, and um, I was wondering if you saw it and if you left it there, or anything?” he rushed out in one breath. Zayn immediately reddened at the thought. Yes he had seen the wallet, but he had also opened it. It had been chock full of money, the kind of money Zayn had never had, but always always wanted. Zayn’s not a thief by nature, but given his circumstances, which included awaiting payment from last night’s customer, being 2 months behind on his rent and being in the employment of an absolute dickhead of a boss, he only hesitated for a minute before scoping out the $1700 Liam owed him, along with a little bit extra, just enough that Liam hopefully wouldn’t notice but enough that he wouldn’t have to deal with an aggravated landlord for another while.

“Zayn, you still there?” Liam asked quietly after the line had remained silent for an awkwardly long pause. “Hm, oh yeah, yeah, I got your wallet with me. Did you want me to bring it me or something?” he offered tentatively. Liam’s sigh of relief was audible through the fuzzy connection. “Meet me at the Roast Bean again?” Liam suggested. Zayn nodded vigorously before it dawned on him that Liam couldn’t see him. He mentally slapped himself. “Yeah, uh sure, what time?” he asked hurriedly. Liam paused in thought and through the phoneline Zayn could visualise Liam’s face contorting with thought. “Be there in an hour?” he asked. “Yeah, kay, see you soon,” Zayn acknowledged.

Liam had an internal celebration at the thought of seeing Zayn again so soon. Sure it was only to get his wallet, but he couldn’t help but relish the moments spent with the darker boy.

Liam beat Zayn to the coffee shop He stood around awkwardly waiting for Zayn to walk in, hoping that the darker lad wouldn’t take too long. Liam wasn’t keen on the prospect of waiting alone. Situations like that always left him uncomfortable, like everyone around was secretly watching him, and laughing at him for his solitude. His prayers were answered, however, when Zayn walked in, not five minutes later than Liam had.

The first thing Liam noticed was that despite the warm weather outside, Zayn had opted to wear a thick hoodie and thick trackpants. The only part of Zayn’s ensemble that seemed appropriate for the day’s conditions were his sunglasses, which Liam noted, he didn’t take off, even upon entering the café.

“Aren’t you warm, Zayn?” Liam called, when Zayn made no move to leave the door frame. Zayn’s gaze, which had been diverted to the floor, shot up at the mention of his name. “He quickly stepped over to Liam, neatly dodging a squashed cupcake on the floor. Zayn reached out, like he was going to hug Liam, but faltered at the last second, and stuck his hand out awkwardly, as though he was offering a handshake. Liam shook his hand questioningly before asking again. “Aren’t you warm?” Zayn shook his head jerkily. “Nah man, I’m ok,” he replied, the sides of his lips quirking up in what Liam thought was quite an unconvincing smile. Not wanting to get home late and anger Danielle further, Liam decided it was time to do what he came here for. “Do you, er, have my wallet?” he tried. Zayn nodded furiously, his slim fingers delving into the pockets of his trackpants, and pulling out a very familiar looking wallet. Liam was halfway through breathing a sigh of relief when he spotted the marks on Zayn’s wrists. They were red in colour and were fingerprint shaped. He didn’t mean to stare, but Zayn realised where his attention was focused and quickly pulled his sleeves over his hands. Liam blinked dazedly, maybe he had just imagined it. He got the impression that if he tried to press for more, Zayn would close off, so he chose to let it go, this time, he reminded himself. “Thanks heaps mate! Ah, listen, I gotta get back to Danielle, we got a party tonight, but I’ll see you again. I hope. I’ll call. Yeah.” he finished lamely when he realised he’d been on the verge of rambling. Zayn said nothing, only turning his gaze back to the floor. Neither say anything more until Liam is about to leave and he calls out from the door “Bye!” By the time Zayn looked up to farewell Liam, he had already left the shop, leaving him with a curiously empty feeling.


	5. Chapter 5

He’d only just reached home when Danielle yanked him back to the car, telling him they were already running late. A quick glance at his watch tells him that Danielle was wrong, but his desire to stay in her good books kept him from commenting. “Did you find your wallet?” she asked tightly. Liam only nodded in response, gunning up the engine and heading off for a fun night. At least he hoped it would be a fun night.

Nick’s party was at an old pub that Liam and his friends frequented often. When they walked in, the party appeared to already be in full swing and judging by the way Harry threw his arms around Liam’s neck, he’d already started on the liquor. “You came! Yay!” Harry slurred into Liam’s neck. He could see Danielle smirking at him from his peripheral vision, in response, he stuck his tongue out. When she burst out laughing, mouthing the word idiot, he realised he was forgiven, or at least, Danielle wasn’t going to bring other people into it. “Where’s the birthday boy?” Danielle asked Harry with a laugh. The curly haired lad looked at her dazedly before realising she was still waiting on an answer. “GRIMMMMMY!” he yelled. Danielle and Liam shared a look of pure amusement, which didn’t go unnoticed by Harry who promptly wound his long arms around both of them and pulled them off to go find Nick.

They found Nick downing what appeared to be his fourth shot for the night, if the empty glasses surrounding him were any indicator. “Nick, baaaby, look who I found!” Harry yelled drunkenly into the older man’s direction. Harry carefully unwrapped his lengthy limbs from Danielle and Liam and replaced them around Nick’s neck. “Happy Birthday Nick!” Danielle and Liam said in unison. They both shot each other knowing looks, the perks of being with someone that long was that you tended to think in sync. Though depending on the people in the relationship, it might not always be a perk. “Did you lot plan that or?” Grimmy asked with a grin. They had been about to respond when Harry felt he wasn’t getting enough attention and clamoured into Nick’s lap. “I love you Grimmy honey bunny, you know that right?” he asked as he nuzzled into Nick’s neck. “Yes, of course baby, and I love you too,” Grimmy answered, placing a kiss in Harry’s unruly curls. Liam though Nick sounded suprisingly sober. “Why aren’t you drunk yet birthday boy? You kiss better when you’re drunk?” Harry complained, pout evident on his lips. “Right, er, we’ll leave you two to it then, shall we?” Danielle awkwardly added. She grabbed Liam’s hand and dragged him away from the imminent love fest.

“So you didn’t answerrrr me, why aren’t you drunker baby?” Harry asked again, his words hardly audible through his pout. “I am silly, I’m just not a lightweight like some curly folk,” Nick replied teasingly, with a poke to Harry’s side. Harry’s laugh was loud and raucuos; he was very ticklish. “Don’t. Do. That,” Harry admonished, punctuating each word with a pinch to Nick’s stomach. Nick surveyed the younger lad with drunken curiosity. Sensing his stare, Harry buried his face in Nick’s shoulder, feigning embarrassment. “Dance with me, curly!” Nick demanded as he pushed Harry off him and then grabbed his hand, leading him towards a less crowded bit of floor space.

Some people are good at dancing, some people need alcohol to help them dance well and then there are some people that can’t dance at all, whether inebriated or sober. Harry fell into the latter category. His moves mainly consisted of flailing his arms about wildly with his gaze fixed determinedly on the ground and stomping out of time with the beat of the music. Highly amused by the sight, Nick watched Harry’s attempts at dancing, waiting for the younger boy to realise his dance partner still wasn’t dancing. “Grimmy! Dance!” Harry commanded. Smirking slightly, Nick slunk up behind Harry and draped his arms around his waist. “Do you mean proper dancing, or that exorcism looking thing you were doing just then?” Nick enquired. Harry spun around in Nick’s arms and glared at him through his sweaty fringe. “You take that back, Mr Grimshaw, you take that back NOW!” Harry demanded, enunciating his point with a firm poke to Nick’s chest.

Nick’s dancing ability, though higher than Harry’s, also falls into the category of “don’t dance, drunk or sober”. The pair of them dancing earned them some weird looks which they promptly responded to by pelting the onlookers with peanuts. Their ability to shoot legume missiles was much more successful than their dancing endeavours, however the public did not warm to their new found skill as quickly as they did. And that is how Nick found himself kicked out of his own birthday party, with Harry as his sole company.

“S’if people are that salty that they chuck us out for peanuts,” Harry muttered bitterly. “Aw babes, they’re only salty because the peanuts weren’t salted,” Nick explained, trying to sound wise. The cold night air blew viciously around them, stinging them with it’s chill. The icy winds sobered Harry up almost immediately. “So, uh, now what?” Harry asked. With his head, Nick motioned to a coffee shop a little way down the other side of the road. “It’ll be warmer in there at least,” Nick suggested. Harry shrugged nonchalantly before wrapping his right hand in Nick’s left, and walking off to the coffee shop.

It wasn’t one of those cute little cafes that had nice ceramic mugs and windows full of cakes and croissants. Rather, it was a dingy little 24 hour place, with fluorescent lights and formica topped tables. The place was empty, except for a sole waitress who stood behind the counter, wiping the same patch on it, over and over again. She wandered over as soon as they sat down and Harry’s first thought was that she seemed almost zombie-like in her gait. But maybe that was just the alcohol impacting Harry’s perception of the world.

The waitress stood by their table, waiting expectantly to hear their orders. “Can I get a cappuccino, thanks” Nick told her. She nodded slightly before diverting her attention to Harry. “Make that two, please,” Harry added quickly. She nodded again and walked off, returning almost seconds later with their beverages. The mugs were stained and chipped and the coffee was cold but they’re warmer than they were outside, so that’s a plus. 

“You know, this is not how I expected to spend my 29th birthday, but if there was anyone I could have been kicked out of my own party with, I’m glad it was you ,” Nick mused. Harry smiled sweetly. “Aw Grimmy baby, you say the sweetest things,” he crooned. He quickly stood up, reaching over the table to hug Nick, but Nick didn’t get up, so Harry was left awkwardly hugging air. “That wasn’t very nice,” Harry admonished. He took a large gulp of his drink before setting the cup down with a smile “We need to get you a birthday cake, you need to blow out the candles and make a wish,” Harry told Nick excitedly. “Harry, no, sit down, HARRY WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU GOING?” Nick yelled as Harry ran out the door. The waitress shot him a dirty look which he acknowledged by raising both hands in an ‘I surrender’ manner. “If that’s his way of making me pay for the drinks.. little shit,” he muttered angrily to himself. He collapsed back into his chair, swirling his coffee around the cup in order to look like he wasn’t lonely.

Not 5 minutes had passed when Harry ran back in, a whirlwind of curls and long limbs. He had obviously hidden something under his long coat. “Happy birthday, Grimster!” Harry exclaimed, pulling a packet of 6 supermarket cupcakes out from under his jacket. Nick was tempted to whack the younger boy. Sweet gesture though it was, he did not find it necessary in the slightest. When Harry proceeded to pull a handful of candles out of his pocket and try his best to fit as many as possible on the small cake, Nick knew it was time to stop him. “Harry. Harry! HARRY!” he called repeatedly, but his words fell on deaf ears as Harry pulled out a lighter and attempted to light the bunch of candles. “Harry, where in the fuck did you get a lighter? Please don’t tell me you’ve started smoking now!” Nick said exasperatedly. That statement caught Harry attention and he glanced up with a cheeky smile. “Don’t worry child, scored it off some lad in a suit outside the pub,” Nick’s attempt at admonishing Harry was interrupted by the presentation of the illuminated cupcake. Harry began his rendition of happy birthday at a slow pace, but by the time he finished, he sounded like a chipmunk. “Make a wish, big boy,” Harry said, his tone gravelly and low. In an attempt to humour the younger boy, Nick squinched his eyes closed, as though he was wishing hard. “What did you wish for!” Harry nagged, tugging insistently on Nick’s sleeve. “I wished that you’d be mine Curly,” he replied with a wink and a pinch to Harry’s bum. Harry squealed excitedly before leaning in to press a quick kiss to Nick’s lips. Taken aback by his friend’s liquid courage, he pulled away, barely registering the slight hurt look in Harry’s eyes. 

The waitress had abandoned her attempts at cleaning and was watching the scene in front of her unfold with undivided attention. Nick was tempted to tell her to mind her own business, but her beady-eyed glare was enough warning for him not to. “What was that about?” Nick enquired casually. Harry watched him, his eyes never leaving Nick’s. “You said you want me to be yours…” he trailed off, his voice small and shy sounding.Nick burst out laughing, attempting to diffuse the tangible tension in the room. Harry’s eyes found their way to the floor, and the sides of his lips quirked downwards. “I thought…” he said, his voice trembling noticeably. “Harry, I didn-” Nick started desperately. Harry’s gaze redirected back to Nick’s face, the sadness gone from his face, now replaced by one of blazing anger. “No, you know what? I don’t even wanna hear it,” he spat out bitterly. With that he turned on his heel and left. From the corner of his eye, he could see the waitress staring at him, waiting to see what he would do next. He decided then and there that he was not going to be her source of entertainment for the night, and so, made like Harry and left.

The outside world was still as cold as it had been before. The streets have emptied and there are not many signs of life. Nick looked about wildly, hoping with all hope that Harry had simply had a hissy fit and was sitting somewhere nearby with a pout, just waiting for his Grimmy to come find him and apologize. Yes, apologizing was definitely number one on the to-do list when he found Harry. 

“Hey you!” a drunken voice called from across the road. Squinting to see in the waxy illuminations of the street light, Nick could just make out a man waving furiously in an attempt to get somebody’s attention. He crossed the road cautiously before responding with a tentative, “me?” The man responded with a harsh “obviously you, there’s no one else here idiot,” . Nick grinned, despite the man’s obvious less than friendly tone. “You looking for someone?” the stranger asked. “Yeah, I am, mate ran off, he’s a bit of a nut,” The man nodded vigorously, as if Nick had just announced that he had found the cure for the common cold. “Well I’m waiting for someone to look for me, and you’re looking for someone, so why don’t you find me, and then you won’t have to look for your someone and i don’t have to wait for someone to find me,” the stranger said. Nick only stared. “Are you high, mate?” he asked tentatively. “Only a bit,” he responded, throwing his head back at the end, with a maniacal laugh.

And that is how Nick found himself fucking a stranger on his birthday. And he definitely did not scream “Harry!” as he released into the man.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr too, twenty-foreplay.tumblr.com


End file.
